Interviews with the Phantom characters!
by Pavi's Girl
Summary: I was really hyper. Thx Kristi for letting me use your name! This is pretty random. Although i enjoyed writing it.I don't have anything against Coke, I just prefer Pepsi. I also found that Dove Chocolate and Coke work too.
1. Chapter 1

Interview!

Starring,

Raoul De Changy

Christine Daae

And

The Phantom

With your host, Chelsea Gouin

Me: Welcome to Interview! With me, Chelsea Gouin. Today we will be interviewing characters of The Phantom of the Opera. First we're interviewing the guy with the funny side burns and huge nose. Yes, I'm talking about the Vicomte of Paris…Raoul De Changy! (**_Crowd goes crazy_**)

Me: Hey, welcome

Raoul: I'm very happy to be here (**_smiles widely_**)

Me: Um, yeah. So, what's up with you and supper?

R: What's wrong with supper?

Me: Nothing. You just seem to like it…a lot.

R: (**_shrugs_**) This is a stupid question. I'm not answering!

Me: (**_grumbles about arrogance_**) so, about you and Christine…

R: (**_perks up_**) yes?

Me: In the book, you're very persistent. She runs, you chase.

R: Have you ever heard her sing?

Me: Yeah, but I wouldn't go stalk the girl.

R: (**_glares_**) The Vicomte doesn't _stalk_.

Me: Sorry (**_glares back_**) so, what's the deal with those sideburns.

R: (**_surprised_**) I like my sideburns.

Me: (**_trying not to laugh_**) they're funny looking

R: (**_childishly_**) Don't make fun of them.

Me: (**_cracks up_**) they're **backwards**!

R: (**_pouting_**)

Me: We'll be back soon.

(**Commercial**)

Unknown Commercial guy: Drink Pepsi, the drink of the Phantom

(**Show**)

Me: Yes, we're back! We will now be interviewing (**_sigh_**) Christine Daae. (**_Crowd claps loudly_**)

Christine: (**_guzzles down last of Pepsi_**) Hello, hello.

Me: (**_cough_**) Um, welcome

C: Thanks; it's a pleasure meeting you.

Me: Yeah, let's start the questions.

C: Alright (**_smiles_**)

Me: How does it feel to be a backstabbing-

C: (**_clears throat_**) What, may I ask, are you talking about?

Me: (**_tries to smile_**) Erik? I mean you totally, emotionally stabbed him in the back!

C: (**_glaring_**) My love life is none of your business.

Me: Shut up! No one likes you; you're the least like character in the whole movie. I mean, Meg Giry comes before you.

C: I can't take this stress (**_storms out_**) I want my lawyer contacted. (**_Turns to Me_**) This isn't the last you've heard of Christine Daae!

Me: Let's cut to a commercial.

(**Commercial**)

Unknown guy: Hershey's-the chocolate that makes the Phantom smile.

(**Show)**

Me: Well we're back. Our next interview will be… (**_Gasp_**) The Phantom himself! (**_Crowd whispers, one or two claps_**)

Me: (**_excited/nervous_**) H-hello Mr. Phantom-sir.

Phantom: (**_nods head_**)

Me: So, um, how, uh, how are ya feeling?

P: (**_raises eyebrow_**) fine.

Me: Okay, that's good. You're kinda scary.

P: Am I suppose to respond?

Me: I guess not. How do you feel when you're killing people?

P: I feel pleased.

Me: Well that's good. I think your hott.

P: (**_stands up and walks off mumbling about a noose_**)

Me: Well next-

(**_Kristi walks in_**)

Me: It's my friend Kristi! Hi Kwissie!

K: Chelsea…what are you doing?

Me: This is my T.V show, Interview!

K: Chelsea…we're in your basement…(**_notices Hershey's wrapper and empty Pepsi can_**) Chelsea! You know that when you combine the power of Hershey's chocolate and Pepsi's cola you start seeing things.

Me: But the Phantom…he was HERE!

K: Come on, you need help. (**_Drags Me off_**.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own not a thing. Except for the oddness. Thanks Jeff and Kristi, for letting me use your names. Jeff, thanks for inspiring me to continue this! I know ya probably want to see the commercials but it's all screwed up cuz that's like another document now. Whatever. Sorry for taking up your time. Just read the flippin' thing!

**Interview!**

**Starring:**

Madam Giry

Meg Giry

The Phantom

And 

A mysterious guy!

With your host, Chelsea Gouin

**Deep Voice: Today on Interview! We will be seeing Madam and Meg Giry, everyone's favorite ghost, The Phantom, and…a mysterious guy! Now here's your host, Chelsea Gouin!**

Me: (_runs out waving_) Hey everyone! Sorry about the horrendus ending to last weeks episode. Let's start this show with Madam Giry and her daughter Meg.

**Meg and M. Giry: (_smiling_)**

Me: Welcome to Interview!

M.G: Thanks for having us.

Me: Anytime. So why don't you tell us what you do at the Opera House.

Meg: I'm a ballerina.

M.G: And I'm the ballet teacher.

Me: That sounds very pleasant. So, what's your connection with Erik, the Phantom?

Meg: I don't know him personally, but mother talks about him _constantly_!

M.G: Oh, Meg dear, I do not!

Me: (_nervous laughter_) Is there a love thing going on?

M.G: Of course not!

Meg: But mother! You're always telling me about how much you wish you were Christine, being so close to him…

M.G: Meghan Giry! Hold your tounge girl!

Me: Um…yeah. Time for a commercial.

_**(Shampoo Commercial)**_

Me: Welcome back to Interview! Next we will be interviewing…hm, this is odd. They didn't leave their name. It says next is some mysterious man.

M.M: (_False deep voice_) Hi. I'm just a mysterious man and NOT anyone else.

Me: Um, okay. Nice to meet you.

M.M: Would you like this perfectly normal can of Pepsi that's NOT poisioned.

Me: Why I'd love some! (_angrily_) That darned Christine Daae drank the last of Pepsi last time she was here.

M.M: Here ya go. (_hands Me can of Pepsi_)

Me: (_sighs then is about to drink when suddenly she smells it_.) Hey! This isn't Pepsi! This is Coke! Disguised as a can of Pepsi!

M.M: (_whips off jacket and hat_) I'm not a mysterious man either! I'm Christine Daae!

Me: Gasp! What are YOU doing here? You were on last weeks show and stole my Pepsi!

Christine: You fool! You ruined my plan I was planning on poisioning you with the sharp taste of Coca-Cola and getting you back for being a brat!

Raoul: Christine!

C: Yes my darling?

R: I got split ends!

C: I'm coming dear.

Me: So now your Raoul's maid? That's so great!

C: (_glares_) We WILL meet again. (_storms off with Raoul_)

Me: Evil Coke drinker! _(turns back to audience_) We'll be right back

**(_Pepsi Commercial_)**

Me: Welcome back! We will attempt to interview The Phantom of the Opera. This time, we hope, won't turn out like the last.

P: (_walks out calmly_)

Me: Great to have ya back.

P: (_opens mouth to speak but Kristi-Ann walks in_)

Kristi: Hey Chelsea, what are you doing?

Me: I'm busy. I'm interviewing the Phantom (_motions toward P_)

K: That's not the Phantom. That's Jeff Oldani, remember he was going to dress up for that thing…(_looks into camera_.) Oh…

Me: Gah! Cut! I mean…see ya next week. (_Nervous smile_.)


End file.
